path_to_ruinfandomcom-20200216-history
The Origin
"I could finally see it! The Antideluvian. The god that was everything and the everything that was god. And as I sturred into it, it sturred into me!" -Anon Countless legends surround the emergence of the universe. Only few know how little matter substance, spirit and life have at all. That the world is nothing but a dream, a play in the imagination of a single, almighty god. The tale of a shattered mind, lost in madness and confusion. Trapped in its own mind. Those who know about this truth, this powerful entity, this entirety, call it the Antideluvian. He is the vessel, where all things life and we are nothing but his thoughts. Before the beginning of time, matter or worlds, before the first souls came to be and the first life was born, the Antideluvian created the entire world from its own imagination, for the sake of its own entertainment. Countless worlds, creations, gods and monsters where born and died, again and again, countless stories, all of them forgotten. As diverse as its creativity, as great as its power and as unlimited its possibilities were, it was never satisfied for long. And it destroyed as much as it created. Its biggest wish was to create something new, something that would suprise the Antideluvian. Something of own life. Since it was omniscient and omnipotent, this was impossible for the Antideluvian. Each of its creations was formed from his own knowledge.. After countless ages, the Antideluvian planned to end this. After all of itscreations, he split a fragment of his own mind. It created the Anacron, a place that contained his sentience, his knowledge and a large part of its powers aswell the true nature of the universe itself. It hid the Anacron deep inside of the dark corners of his mind where he would be unable to find and connect it. Its plan was to become minor thought, a incomplete god that would eternally strive for the ultimate power. This was the only meaning it could find in his unending existence. However, it was not aware of what effects this would have on its mind. Instead of a single god it became the two gates from which all life feeds. The Gate of Creation and the Gate of Destruction, the power of birth and death. It became the innumerable souls who roamed the emptiness between the world it had created.It became great creators, the Primordial Gods, as well as the Titans, who strove for the end of all things. These two elemental forces held each other for a long time and there was an eternal war between life and death, a huge battle between Titans and Primordial Gods. From this primeval eaons, known only as the Age of Gods, little is known today. One day, however, the Primdordial Gods desired the end of this great cycle, they wanted to break out and end all suffering of the early world. In order to do so they had to spread across the entire world in order to be able to influence the world like the Antedilvian. This was their end, as they expanded their substance to the point where they completely lost their sentience and personas. But before this happened, they bound the Titans deep in the earth, tied them into the cold rock, and put them into eternal slumber. This shattered the first world and divided it into countless dimensions, and the forces mingling with emptiness and matter, raw thoughts and polished ideas, and the power of the gods themseves formed the worldwalls. Quotes "He is the one that feeds from seeding. He is the end in each beginning and the meaning in each lie. He is the one that gave me everything just to steal the last thing of value to me. He mocks me with my promised legacy. He is everything. He is me." -Aton "When the last temples burned and the last drop of sacred bornwater vaporized I realised the truth. The gods where real. And they hate us"- Cor Caldar Rakshori "It is this moment that I realise what I truly am. No God nor king. Just a pawn. A plaything in the Antideluvians twisted theatre. My young self, foolish and unkowning, would have rejoiced. Knowing that I would be the brightest star in all of mankind's history. Now I want to be forgotten. You as my one true love, my godborn wife, made from the hopes of my people and the malice of my enemies alike is his final mockery to me and my legacy. You come to tell me of my end. To tell me that you will prevent it. But now I know that I will die. That you, the sweetest I ever knew, brought me the most bitter gift. The end of my hope. I can never succeed. I will never see how all I fought for will succumb to corruption. I will only see you dying in my hand, knowing that my fate is sealed" -Aton to (...)Category:Lore Category:Origins